


All You Need is Me

by badlifechoices



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Father/Son Incest, Jealous Thranduil, M/M, also, idk if i have to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write something with Thranduil and Legolas? Maybe something modern with them meeting in a club or Thranduil picking Legolas up because he's worried about him? Bonus points for jealous Thranduil!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Me

The lights are dimmed and the loud music is filling his head until there is nothing left but a haze of alcoholic beverages and bodies moving on the dance floor. He likes these kind of clubs, likes the way he’s just one of them for once, likes the anonymity of being in the middle of a crowd. The drug coursing through his system has heightened his senses or numbed them, he doesn’t care. All he knows is that it feels like the world around him is spinning and gravity has lost all effect on him.

He’s out of breath when he leaves the dance floor, sweat staining his skin tight clothes that is not his own but he doesn’t mind. His head is pounding and his heart is racing. But in a good way.

The bar is not as crowded as the dance floor but he still has to squeeze in between two other men to get to the counter and order another drink for himself. He knows they’re looking at him, he can practically feel it. Just like he can feel one of them leaning in. Looking up with his drink in hand he gives the man to his left his best flirtatious smile. It’s not like any of them has a chance to get into his pants tonight but his mind is pleasantly fogged by the alcohol and they don’t need to know that they’re merely pawns in his game.

Slowly he brings the glass to his lips, licks the salt off the rim before taking a sip. Deliberately swallowing he traces his lips with his tongue, chasing an escaping drop of clear liquid. He takes another sip and savours the burn on his tongue before gently placing the glass back on the counter. The man to his left puts his hand on his arm and leans in further, obviously to whisper something into his ear but he is interrupted before he can even start.

“Excuse me.” Somehow the clear, strong voice cuts through the deafening music as though it is nothing. He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t need to see to know who it is standing behind him. Instead he reaches for his drink and downs it.

The newcomer is intimidating enough to have the man to his left vacate his seat without as much as a complaint, leaving it empty until someone else claims it. Ivory hair falls in smooth waves over suit clad shoulders and thin lips curl into a cold smile. He doesn’t move, doesn’t dare to look up into those sea blue eyes. He doesn’t want to see the ice in them, the disappointment and whatever else he might find there.

What he doesn’t expect is for the slender fingers to reach out and take hold of his wrist. Only moments later he’s being dragged away from the bar. Somehow they find a way through the crowd of people or maybe it’s the people moving out of their way. The cold air hits him like a punch in the face, when he stumbles through the back door and into the small alleyway.

“Listen, ada, I can expla-” He doesn’t get any further because his father turns around and pushes him into the brick wall in his back, pinning him there with his whole body. The impact forces the air out of his lungs. There is no time to struggle when a pair of cool lips crashes into his own. It’s a brutal kiss, a tongue forcing his mouth open, claiming him. It’s tongues meeting and teeth clashing and it leaves them breathless.

“Ada…” He starts again but this time there is a finger resting against his lips, cutting him off. When he looks up he sees anger in those dark eyes and something else entirely.

“You seem to have forgotten who you belong to.” The smooth voice whispers into his ear and the grip around his wrist tightens for a moment. “Did you enjoy their attention? Did you like how they stared at you? Did you think about letting them _fuck_ you?” It’s supposed to sound casual but he can hear how strained his ada sounds, spitting out these words.

His father doesn’t see the small, satisfied smile playing around his lips, as he crosses the distance to bring their lips together once more. “Of course not. All I could think about was you and how much I wished them to be you. I could never forget who I belong to, my king.”

The blue eyes soften at the words but the steel doesn’t disappear entirely and the fingers don’t let go of his wrist. “Prove it to me.” Is all he gets for an answer and through the haze in his head he’s sure it’s all he wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at Thrandolas tbh but I hope I didn't do too bad


End file.
